The prior art is replete with database processing systems. Database form packages are available that provide very detailed, “firm”, rules for the construction of documents from processed data in every conceivable style. Nonetheless, while there is a wide variety of form packages, prior art database output is usually very flat. By “flat” it is meant that the document is created with few or limited stylistic components such as appropriate sizing, highlighting text and so forth. Coordinating graphics and text smoothly is another difficulty under these prior art “firm” rules. To date, as a result, database output is usually very flat unless it has a fixed format created by firm rules or unless it involves substantial manual formatting. The result of previous implementations is that documents are not created as the form designer intended them. Photos or text are clipped from the page, tables misaligned, text wrapped inappropriately, text or graphics pushed onto multiple pages, etc. The form engines of the prior art usually provide a default trade-off in fidelity, which often does not meet the designer's intent.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing an apparatus and method for forming processed data that easily accommodates a wide variety of stylistic choices. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for forming processed data, in a system for creating documents from processed data, that is simple, powerful, intuitive and automated.